Mia and Me - Episode 221
The Unicorn King is the twenty first episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia lands next to the igloo at the North Horn, where she left Centopia the last time. Mia, Yuko, Mo, and Onchao say farewell to the bluebardos and head off to the secret island. Plot At the farm, Renzo is attempting to figure out a way to get rid of the moles that have been digging several holes in front of his house, but Mia doesn't want to harm them. Mario arrives, and suggests a possible way to scare the moles away. Mario goes to help Mia and Sapphire practice for the competition. Contessa and Violetta suddenly arrive, and Contessa reveals she is planning on buying Renzo's property, having heard of his financial problems. Renzo refuses to sell. Sapphire is unnerved by Violetta and Contessa's presence, leaving Mia concerned for the competition. Mia notices her bracelet glowing, and says she needs to head inside, with Mario telling her that he'll see her in five minutes. Violetta notices her necklace glowing, and tells her mother to stop the car, making an excuse about motion sickness so she can move out of sight when she is transported to Centopia. Mia returns to the North Horn, and finds herself in the middle of a friendly snowball fight between her friends and the penguin-like birds that helped them during her last visit. After the elves surrender, Mia asks about where Varia is, with Mo explaining she hasn't returned yet. He believes it is due to the hot air balloon being hard to steer, and that she'll return at any moment, but Mia isn't so sure. Violetta lands in Centopia, and comes across Rixel. Violetta explains the situation and what the elves are planning, telling Violetta to just forget about retrieving the balloon, since the elves can't return without it. Violetta doesn't want to do so, but Rixel threatens to expose her as having worked for him. Mia and the others get ready to head to the island, but Yuko and Mo get into an argument over who forgot to retrieve their supplies. They begin heading for the island. Violetta is trying to figure out whether to get the hot air balloon or not, when she comes across Shiva and Xolana, who want to know if everyone is okay, telling her how worried everyone is. Mia manages to get Yuko and Mo to stop fighting by briefly initiating another snowball fight, and the group resume their search for Ono. Rixel and Gargona have made their way to the North, with Gargona questioning how Rixel intends to get them over to the island. The birds spot them, and Tukito tries to approach them, only for Rixel to warn him that they are smarter than they look. Rixel tries to hypnotize the birds with his spell, but finds that the green fluid has frozen to ice inside the bottle. The birds peck the ice they are standing on, until the ice flake the villains are standing on is sent floating away. Gargona expresses dismay over being surrounded by water. Mia and her friends continue moving forward, and come across a unicorn made of ice. The Ice Unicorn wants to show them something. Rixel and the others are slowly floating towards the island, with Gargona getting dropped into the water when Tukito attempts to speed up the process. Gargona eventually manages to think of a plan, having Tukito slingshot her shrunken form over to the island with a rope, and then having Gurga pull them over to the island. The Ice Unicorn leads Mia and the others to where Ono is, revealing him to be encased in ice. The Ice Unicorn reveals that he sealed Ono in ice in an attempt to keep him alive until help arrived. With the group there, the Ice Unicorn melts the ice around Ono, only for Ono to immediately collapse as the ice thaws. Onchao and the others fear it might already be too late. Mia tells Onchao to use his horn to try to heal Ono, and Ono wakes up and gets back on his hooves. Onchao and Ono are finally able to meet, to everyone's delight. Mia thanks the Ice Unicorn for looking after Ono. The group realize it's time to head back, but Violetta has yet to arrive. Rixel approaches the group, with the intention of taking both winged unicorns with him. The water shooters have frozen, but Mia recalls the riddle and the group begin throwing snow balls at the bad guys. Soon, they spot Violetta coming to the rescue on the hot air balloon. Everyone gather on the balloon, and begin flying back home. The Ice Unicorn shows up again and scares the bad guys away from the island. Ono reunites with Lyria, and begin telling Lyria of their adventure. Mia thanks Violetta for saving everyone. Mia's bracelet and Violetta's necklace glow, and the two must return to their own world. Returning home, Mia finds that Renzo has followed Mario's advice to scare the moles away, but it doesn't seem to be working. Major Events * Renzo and Mario figure out ways to scare the moles out from digging holes in Renzo's yard. * Contessa offers to buy Renzo's land and he refuses. * Mia arrives to a snowball fight with the elves and bluebardos, and they say they haven't seen Varia yet. * Rixel threatens to expose Violetta's deal with him. * Rixel tries hypnotizing the bluebardos but his green fluid is frozen. * The Ice Unicorn leads the elves to Ono, who's frozen in ice. * The Ice Unicorn thaws Ono, and Onchao uses his horn to revive him. * The elves return Ono home with Lyria and Onchao. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "When friends are in danger, do not despair. What brings you together can others impair." Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 4 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2